


Linny One-Shots

by fluffy_mittens



Series: Fav Couple One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Homophobia, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Room of Requirement, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle's Diary, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: A bunch of Linny one-shots I have written.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Fav Couple One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Truth or Dare

Luna couldn't stop herself from staring at Ginny as she sat on a plush sofa in the room of requirement.

Ginny was talking animatedly with Neville, probably about another scheme to try and find Harry. Luna felt a twinge of jealousy; Ginny was obsessed with Harry, and rightly so. He was the Chosen One, after all!

And she was just weird little Luna Lovegood.

Luna had known for a while that she was lesbian, but had never told anyone. Her father was an unspoken homophobe, and always got a disgusted look whenever he saw a gay couple. She had considered telling Neville for a while, but he was far too busy searching for Harry, Ron and Hermione that she didn't want to bother him. She didn't have many other close friends.

Luna cursed herself for developing a crush on Ginny Weasley, for god's sake. The girl was perfect, tough and fierce and passionate and determined. Beautiful, with her flowing red hair and mocha coloured eyes. She was obviously attracted to Harry, and Harry was obviously attracted to her. Luna knew she had no chance.

Suddenly, she heard a voice say, "Luna, do you wanna play truth or dare with us?"

She started, blinking as she stared into the angelic face of Ginny Weasley.

Luna swallowed, composed herself, trying not to blush because Ginny was so close, then nodded sagely and said, "It'll help me pass the time, I guess."

Luna had to force herself not to reach out and stroke Ginny's hair as she followed her to where the other members of Dumbledore's Army were seated in a circle on the floor. It looked so soft, like a curtain of silk trailing down her back. She sat down, focusing on not being weird and scaring Ginny off.

"Who wants to go first?" Neville asked, looking around. Katie Bell shrugged, saying, "Sure!"

She scanned the circle, her mouth quirking up, before coming to rest on Hannah Abbott. "Hannah. Truth or dare?"

Hannah considered it for a moment, before replying, "Truth."

Katie grinned. "Did you actually kiss Seamus last year?"

Hannah blushed, eyes flicking to Seamus, before shaking her head. "No," she giggled, and Katie let out a shout of triumph. "I knew it!" she announced.

Seamus just looked bemused.

"Okay Hannah, you choose now." Neville piped up, and Hannah narrowed her eyes as she considered the circle of students. "Um…" she muttered, before stopping on Luna.

"Luna, truth or dare?" Hannah asked, and Luna blinked. She was hardly ever picked for these games, because even though she was a member of Dumbledore's Army, the other students still found her a bit weird.

"Um, truth." she replied nervously, and Hannah hummed in concentration. Then her face lit up.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Luna's face felt like a furnace as everyone giggled. She had to physically restrain herself from flicking her eyes to Ginny, instead focusing her eyes on a painting of hydrangeas.

"N-no one." she stammered anxiously.

Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Come on Luna, you must have your eye on someone!" the girl laughed, and Luna bit her lip as panic tore through her veins.

She would never be accepted by the other students if they found out about her sexuality- she would never get to go on any missions! She took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm, and replied, "Really, there's no time for love when we're fighting a war."

Hannah rolled her eyes, but shrugged. "Alright then." she muttered, and Luna sighed in relief.

She glanced around the circle, unable to stop herself from lingering on Ginny a bit too long. They came to rest on Cho Chang.

"Cho, truth or dare?"

Cho grinned confidently. "Dare." she replied, and Luna bit her lip. 

"Um…shoot a firework out the window." she said lamely, and Cho shrugged. "Alright," she said, moving to the window and sticking her wand out.

A golden firework reading, ‘RAVENCLAW RULES’ exploded in the sky, and shouts could be heard from below. Cho flashed a cheeky smile. "Done." she said, putting her wand away and dusting off her hands.

Luna stared at the ground, cursing herself. Now everyone thought her boring and lame.

She bet Ginny didn’t want to be anywhere near her anymore.

-

Luna sorted through the books in the side library, searching for a book on Fiendfyre. The echo of footsteps rang out behind her, and glanced around to see Ginny staring at her curiously.

Luna swallowed, almost tripping over as she spun around. "Ginny, hello," she stuttered, blushing bright red.

Ginny smiled. "Have you found the book yet?" she asked, but Luna shook her head. 

"No luck."

Ginny hesitated, then blurted out, "There was something I wanted to ask you."

Luna blinked. Why would Ginny ask her, of all people?

"Before, in truth or dare…are you sure you don't have a crush on anyone?" Ginny asked, fingers twisting together as if she was nervous.

Luna's mouth dropped open, and her eyes darted around, looking for an escape. "W-why?" she stammered, panicking.

Ginny bit her lip, a determined look coming over her face. She looked straight (ha) into Luna’s eyes. "Because…because I think I might have a crush on you."

Luna was dreaming- she must be. Ginny Weasley was straight. Very straight. Straight for Harry. She wasn't-

Ginny soldiered on, face now bright red in the dimness. "It's fine if you don't- feel the same way, I just wanted to tell you because these feelings a-are kind of new, and I haven't told anyone, and I just…wanted to tell you."

Luna's face split into a wide smile.

"Of course I have a crush on you, Ginny."

Ginny beamed back. "Wait- really?" she asked, and Luna nodded. "I- you're…really pretty, and brave. But- you can't tell anyone!" Luna blurted out.

Ginny frowned. "Why not?" Luna hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell her what she meant.

"They…might not like…gay couples." she said regretfully, and Ginny blinked. "Oh."

Luna held her breath, Ginny grinning cheekily. "I promise I won't tell." she murmured, then suddenly surged forwards and grabbed Luna by the waist.

Luna froze as Ginny leaned in slowly, feeling their breaths mixing. Ginny was giving her every opportunity to move away, hands tensed on her hips, and she couldn't breathe.

Then their lips were pressed together.

And Luna had never felt happier.


	2. You're Amazing

Harry muttered angrily under his breath as he searched the fifth floor corridor. Ron and Hermione had disappeared AGAIN, and he needed them so they could send a message to Sirius again. Also, he had a whole essay to write for Transfiguration, and he desperately needed Hermione's help.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron and Hermione were always sneaking off to snog somewhere; they had become insufferable ever since becoming a couple. He was starting to feel like a bit of a third wheel, always listening to them giggle and whisper in class and in the common room.

Harry couldn't even go talk to Ginny, because she always seemed to disappear somewhere lately. He blushed thinking of Ginny, because he was harbouring a secret crush on her. She was so strong, and determined, and passionate, and beautiful.

Of course, he had not dared tell Ron for fear of losing his life. Not even Hermione could be trusted, as she and Ron were joined at the hip now.

Or rather, joined at the lips.

Harry paused as he passed an old Charms classroom. He could hear the faint sounds of giggling and movement within, and he rolled his eyes tiredly as he whispered "Alohomora," and pushed open the door.

Then froze in his tracks, shocked.

Ginny broke away from Luna, staring at Harry in horror. Her entire face turned into a furnace, and the boy had never seen a brighter red. "Harry!" she burst out, pressing her hands to her mouth.

Harry could only blink.

Luna swallowed, smoothing down her mussed blonde hair and rumpled dress. She didn't seem like the calm, wise Luna that Harry knew- her face had a distinctively cheeky look.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod-" Ginny muttered, visibly shaking. "How- how did you- shit."

Suddenly, she flung out a finger, advancing on Harry while still trembling. "You- you can't tell Ron. You hear me? You breathe even one word, you will regret it." she hissed fiercely, finger stabbing into Harry's face.

Harry finally managed to make his mouth move, and his face morphed into a look of disgust.

"You're- gay??"

Ginny blinked as Harry scowled.

"I can't believe it. I waste all my time on you, being generous, letting you come on missions. And- you're gay. That's-"

Harry spat on the floor.

"Disgusting."

A silent storm erupted in the room. Ginny was frozen, horror and shock plastered all over her face. Harry had a revolted look, eyes narrowed with contempt.

And Luna-

Luna let out a loud sound of astonishment, and whipped out her wand. "How. Dare. You." she seethed. "I- I cannot believe that you would say something like that!"

Harry was now terrified, and rightly.

Luna jabbed her wand at his chest, and he let out a shout as he went flying backwards. He thumped against the wall, and crumpled, unconscious. Ginny felt like fainting herself, and nausea roiled in her stomach. Luna's entire body was trembling with fury, and she stared at the ground as her chest heaved.

Luna's eyes flickered to Ginny's, terrified.

"I'm sorry-" she started, but was nearly knocked off her feet as Ginny launched herself at Luna. They exchanged fierce kisses, hands tangling in hair and shirts as Ginny pressed Luna against the cold stone wall.

Finally, Ginny broke away, a wild look in her eyes. She was grinning manically, and Luna couldn't resist pressing one more kiss to her lips.

"There is no fucking need to be sorry." Ginny breathed. "I- didn't realise how much of an asshole Harry was. You- wow. Wow."

Luna giggled, eyes flicking to Harry's still body. "I didn't mean to do it, really. I just couldn't- not." she said, blinking.

Ginny let out a soft sound, pulling Luna in for a hug. "You're amazing." she murmured, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss. Luna sighed, giving in to Ginny, feeling her body turn molten beneath Ginny's touch. They twined together, and Luna felt like they were floating above the castle, bathed in sunlight and warmth and joy.

Suddenly Ginny broke away, eyes wide. "Wait- what do we do about Harry??" she asked anxiously, and Luna bit her lip. "I-I think you should tell Ron." she replied, and Ginny visibly flinched. "Ron??" she exclaimed, pulling back. "No way. I-I can't."

"Gin, you have to. Ron- he won't be like Harry. He adores you, Gin. He would never- I'm sure he'll be fine with it. And Hermione- I saw her reading a book about a gay couple once. Gin, you have to tell them. You can't let Harry…get away with this."

Ginny scrunched up her face, then sighed. "You're right." she muttered regretfully, shaking her head. "Of course you're right."

Luna smiled, tugging Ginny towards the doorway. "In fact, let's do it right now."


	3. I'm in Ravenclaw, You Know

Ginny could see her body lying, pale and cold, on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Somehow, she had floated up and was hovering in the air, invisible. Tom Riddle was standing frozen next to her body, apparently lost in thought.

Ginny swiped away tears angrily. With every passing moment she could feel herself slipping further and further away, and desperation and grief filled her mind.

Voldemort was going to return, and she was going to die. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville- they would all be slaughtered. Her family would be killed.

And there was nothing she could do.

She cursed herself for becoming so attached to the stupid diary. Who trusts a person trapped in a book? She was so stupid.

Regret and sorrow swirled around in her head, as invisible tears dripped from her chin to the floor below.

She was alone. She was going to die. Everyone was going to die.

And it was all her fault.

Suddenly, Ginny heard a bang, and jerked her head around to see Luna Lovegood burst into the Chamber. Her sunflower blonde hair flew around her shoulders, and her silvery blue eyes were bright and fierce.

Tom glanced up, then blinked.

"Get away from her." Luna spat, and Ginny frowned. Why was Luna here? Where was Harry?

Tom raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be?" he asked smoothly. He didn’t seem fazed at all by Luna’s dramatic entrance.

Luna was trembling with rage. "I said, get away from her."

Tom frowned, annoyed. "Where is Harry Potter?" he commanded.

"His friend was petrified by your snake." Luna replied angrily, and Tom narrowed his eyes. "However did you get in? A parselmouth is required." he demanded.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I charmed a snake, of course. It's really not that hard." she replied.

Ginny felt a swoop of terror as she saw Tom fingering his wand. "Luna!" she screamed. "Luna, he's going to kill you!"

Neither of them could hear her.

Tom gave a sarcastic smile. "And here I was, hoping to meet the great Harry Potter."

"Well, I guess it's just me."

"Indeed. And I'm afraid that that is your death sentence."

Tom moved like lightning, pulling out his wand and shouting "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light filled the air, and Ginny screamed in horror.

The light faded, and Luna was nowhere to be seen.

Tom spun around, furious. "Where did you go??" he growled, eyes darting. Ginny let out a gasp as Luna reappeared behind Tom. "I'm right here." she quipped, before disappearing again. Tom spun around and let out a roar, groping at empty air.

Ginny realised how this was possible when she saw Luna's foot appear and vanish. Luna had an Invisibility Cloak!

"REVELIO!" Tom shrieked, the spell casting a blue light across the room. Nothing happened.

"WHAT IS THIS??" he growled, trembling with anger.

"I'm in Ravenclaw, you know." Luna chuckled, and Tom shrieked and started shooting spells into the air all around him.

Ginny's eyes searched the room desperately, and she spotted Luna hiding behind a pillar. Tom finally stopped his whirlwind of curses, and let out a breath. "Show yourself so we can duel like real wizards." he commanded.

Luna reappeared behind Tom with a smile. "No thanks." she said. As Tom jumped around, she moved far away, ripped off her cloak and took out her wand. "Stupefy!" she yelled, and Tom let out a final shriek before falling to the floor, unconscious.

Ginny watched as Luna rushed over to her body. Luna's breaths were coming in hard pants, and she muttered, "Come on Ginny, wake up!" under her breath.

"Luna, I can only wake up when the diary is destroyed!" she shouted, but Luna didn't hear her.

Suddenly, Harry burst into the chamber, wand held out in front of him. He stared in shock at Luna bending over Ginny's body, and an unconscious Tom Riddle. "W-what happened?" he stammered.

Luna glanced over. "Tom Riddle was a young Voldemort, trapped within his old diary. I broke into the chamber and knocked him out using the Invisibility Cloak I found in your room. But Ginny's not waking up."

Harry blinked, mouth dropping open, before he pulled himself together. "I-I have the diary here." he said, holding it out to Luna.

She grabbed it and considered it. "I don't know how to destroy it, but we'll have to hurry so we can still save Ginny." she breathed.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the diary. "Confringo!" he yelled, but nothing happened.

Luna's eyes narrowed, and she gently lay the diary on the floor. "I've been doing some reading, and I think…I think the diary is a Horcrux." she said. "One way to destroy a Horcrux is…stand back, Harry."

Ginny peered at them hopefully.

Luna raised her chin, pointing her wand, and shouted, "Fiendfyre!"

Harry stumbled backwards as the book burst into blue flames. "What- how?" he stammered, and Luna glanced over. "It's cursed fire. It's very dangerous to cast, but in the chamber…it won't be able to spread."

As Harry and Luna watched, the book crumpled and dissolved into ash. The fire tried to spread to the damp stone floor, but it couldn't. It faded away to nothing.

Tom Riddle let out his last breath, before his body vanished.

Ginny felt a strange sensation in her feet, and glanced down to see they were disappearing. She let out a shout, reaching down, but suddenly the world turned black.

Her head hurt, her stomach hurt, everything hurt. She opened her eyes, and found Luna staring down at her. "Luna?" she croaked, and the girl's face lit up. "Ginny, thank god you're okay!" she laughed, hugging her suddenly.

Ginny felt her face turn bright red for some reason. When Luna pulled away, she struggled to her feet. "I…can't believe you did it, Luna." she breathed, astonished.

Luna shrugged. "It was simple, really. I was amazed the professors didn't figure it all out sooner."

Harry watched on in bemusement as the girls stared into each other's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Luna pulled Ginny in and kissed her softly.

He was speechless, shocked, frozen. Luna and Ginny were- kissing?? "I'll just, uh…go." he stammered, making his escape.

Ginny could feel Luna's mouth on hers, her hands stroking her hair, and felt as though her entire body was on fire. She had never imagined this, but now it was happening, it just made sense.

All of it made sense.

Finally, Luna pulled away, eyes bright. "Was that…okay?" she asked nervously, and Ginny let out a bark of laughter. "Yes. Yes." she breathed, grin wide enough to split her face.

Luna blushed, dipping her head bashfully. "I'm just glad you're alright."


End file.
